FIG. 1 depicts a portion of a conventional magnetic recording transducer 10. For clarity, FIG. 1 is not to scale. The conventional transducer 10 includes a shield 12, main pole 14, yoke 16 (otherwise termed an auxiliary pole), coils 18 and 20, write shield/return pole 22 and back gap 24. The coils 18 and 20 may together form a helical coil. Alternatively, each coil 18 and 20 may be a pancake coil and have a second set of turns (not shown) further from the ABS. Although depicted as above the main pole 14 (with respect to the substrate that is not shown), the yoke 16 might be below the main pole 14. In operation, a current is driven through the coil(s) 18 and 20 to energize the main pole 14. As a result, the main pole 14 writes to the media (not shown).
Although the conventional transducer 10 may function, it may not be effective at higher data rates. The trend in magnetic recording is to higher areal densities and higher data rates. In the conventional transducer 10, the main pole 14 is driven by coils 18 and 20. However, the write shield 22 is driven only by the coil 20. Thus, the write shield may not be driven at sufficiently high data rates by the coil 20. In other words, the write shield 22 may lag the main pole 14. As a result, the transducer 10 may not be capable of writing at higher data rates. Thus, performance of the conventional transducer 10 may degrade.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving performance of the transducer.